empire_of_atlasfandomcom-20200214-history
BF-2 Skywing Interceptor/Joint Strike Fighter
The BF-2 Interceptor/Joint Strike Fighter otherwise known as the Skywing VTOL, is Shadow Sniperdragon's prized warbird, and the only model in STAG's airforce division. Built to put the B-2 Spirit bomber to shame, the Skywing comes firmly equipped with a deadly arsenal of it's own. It can play it's role as a bomber/fighter jet, but very adequate with stealth... The STAG BF-2 Skywing VTOL carries a pilot, a co-pilot, and two drone operators in the cockpit. It also comes equipped with it's MASER turret defenses, to which four gunners can be supported in this exotic warship. It also comes with automated MASER turrets that of which the drone operators can control. They also have full control of the systematically guided hellfire missiles if a specific target must be hit, should heat seeking methods remain unreliable. The ship's cargo for explosive ordinance usually carries bunker-piercing warheads, and if necessary, comes armed with superfusion nuclear missiles that can devastate an enemy battleship in one blow. The Skywing VTOL itself, like any advanced vehicle in the STAG military, has it's own sonar-protected, thermal-resistant stealth camoflauge. It comes equipped with it's own matrix defense shields, and flares/counter-measures if in the event should they ever be used. Shadow for instance, always keeps her personal reserves of nanobots to repair the ship if should in any event the hull be damaged... The Skywing supports two interior stations for exo-suit power armors, along with a small intelligence center upon boarding the ship's first cabin. The transition between the upper and lower cabins are where the bomb chambers are usually located, and usually with each rack loaded for mass dropping. It also leads to the cockpit. Shadow specifically warns her boarding crew that in the event should the interceptor fighter craft traverse into orbit, should the crew tend to navigate around the Skywing's interiors, especially if the bombs are ready to drop in space, the crew must take it upon their own responsibility to navigate with an oxygen supply and life support of their own, that or make use of the available space suits onboard. Therefore, warning of the possible effects the air pressure could be compromised while in space... The second cabin is where the crew quarters are located. Along with the duo-transitions between the base of the wings, to where the MASER gunners need to pass through if they are to operate their turrets. The open storage area in the back can be either for what it is, packing hot cargo, or could be a potential jail cell. A brig of it's own for if in the event Shadow and her chosen squad of choice decide to capture an HVT target and/or wanted fugitive seeking to flee from the Sniperdragon Kingdom government. The top cabin is Shadow's personal crib, should there be another model for any operator, it would be considered the captain's quarters. Shadow herself has renovated the interior model to her own liking, fit with her personal needs, her daily routines, her own entertainment with TV monitors that extend from the ceiling, two conveniently placed in front of her bed, and her living quarters in the direct front. The cabin itself comes equipped with her built-in computer, and two restrooms, each with their own showers. The Skywing VTOL itself does not generate water, for it's pack is a limited supply... The only known operators of this ship are as it follows: *Shadow Sniperdragon - Pilot/Owner *Midna Renigstin - Co-Pilot Trivia *The BF-2 Skywing is based on the Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit Bomber in real life, manufactured by the United States Air Force... *The only known Skywing in service to the Sniperdraconian airforce is given the nickname 'Spirit of Aurora' as hinted by the emblems above. The special forces emblem appears on both edges of the wings, with the traditional Spirit of Aurora emblem at the bottom bed of the Skywing... Category:Vehicles Category:Aircraft (Space Age)